MDBC one shots
by sunflowerstar481
Summary: I love awkward. So I decided to do different one shots that may be awkward, or funny or about girl stuff! Like if a embarrassing secret let's out, or the girls first kisses from someone else's point of view, or maybe the first time the girls get their little "girl gift". I'LL CONTINUE IT! :D
1. I love Emma

**ok everybody! Some of these one shots are going to be other peoples POV's during the girls first kisses, or about the first time the girls get their 'girl gift', or just moments when an embarrassing secret let's out, or just awkward moments! Because I'm a dork like that, and I love awkward moments. :) enjoy this first one shot that takes place in much ado about Ann!**

**Darcy's POV.**

"That was a heck of a movie." Kyle says. "And I've never seen you tear up man!"

I blush. "Come on dude, the toys where holding hands in a furnace! Plus I just did it for show. You know girls like sensitive guys."

Before you judge, our dates wanted to see "Toy story 3" something about loving Disney? And saying goodbye to their childhood?

Whatever that's all about.

"Sure, whatever you say." Klye scoffs. "How about stopping by the burger barn?" I ask trying to change the subject. "Sounds good to me." Kyle replies.

As I pull up to the Burger barn I notice there are actually a lot of girls there. Which is weird because all the girls in my grade are all about lettuce for breakfast and only non fat everything! Which I obviously don't get.

When klye and I get in the restaurant, no one seems to notice we're there. And it turns out, klye and I where the only guys in the restaurant. Which is perfect.

He turns to look at me and winks. I know exactly what he's thinking.

Time to pull out plan #247

Kyle and I grin at each other before jumping into action.

I go place our orders and kyle go gets our seat. As I sit down kyle pulls out his phone and dials my number.

I let the phone ring a few times, before answering. When I answer Kyle hangs up. I start pacing around the restaurant while talking into the phone.

"Hey whoa dude! Slow down! Now say that again slowly." I start off saying."uh huh. Ya. What!? You two got in a fight again!?" I say really surprised. Honestly I think I would I would make a great actor. I keep pretending to have a conversation. "What did you guys fight about this time?" I pretend to be listening intently. Then I open my eyes big like I can't believe what I just heard.

"Now listen man! You go straight up to her and apologize, and tell her she can never have to many shoes!" I say this loudly.

I'm not kidding, it seems like, Every. Single. Girl. Turned there head and looked at me.

This is where kyle jumps in. He grabs the phone and yells into it, "and take her a box of chocolates and some roses as an apology!" We hang up the phone from my fake conversation, and calmly sit down in our seat and start eating our burger like nothing happened.

Kyle winks at me and I wink back. We talk for a while, we smack talk the red socks, for their lousy job they did this season, and just as we pay the bill, a group of 9 girls come up to us.

Turns out we where "super gorgy and super nice and athletic" in the words of the 9 girls.

By the end of our trip I got 5 numbers from 5 different girls and kyle got 4.

On the car ride home, kyle and I are on cloud 9. We were so surprised our plan actually worked. I honestly didn't think it would.

As I start heading in the direction of my house kyle asks, "weren't you supposed to pick up Emma from Mrs Bergson's? I scowl, " Ya, but she wanted Stewart to go pick her up instead." "You dont seem to be happy about Stewart spending to much time with Emma huh?" Kyle asks. Again with the scowling. "No, I don't like stweart , to clingy." Kyle is quiet for a while.

As I turn onto my street, I notice to figures running along the sidewalk. "Is that Emma and Stewart?" Klye asks. My eyes narrow. "Ya, and they're holding hands!" A hot spike of anger flames up In side of me.

I slow the car down just a bit so they don't hear it. They still have their hands tightly clasped. My eyes follow them as They go up the driveway and into the house Im guessing.

"Emma isn't my sister Dacy, but she's just as close to me as she is to you. And Stewart is a nice kid, he won't hurt your her." I give him a smile, "thanks but I think they can just be friends if you ask me." I say stubbornly.

As I pull into the driveway, I notice Emma and Stewart are infront of the door. They're still holding hands, and they're smiling at each other. Stewart leans into emma, and Emma leans into Stewart, I see panick and excitement in Emma's eyes.

Literally, just about their lips are about to touch, I honk the horn wildly and turn on the headlights. Emma and Stewart spring apart. Emma look furious, and Stewart look like a deer caught in the headlights. Literally.

"What is wrong with you?!" Emma asks furiously. "Just giving the lovebirds a little encouragement!" I call to her. "You are such a creep!" She yells, as she bangs open the door and runs inside.

I feel terrible. And guilty. I know Emma likes Stewart a lot and Stewart likes Emma. I just have to accept that. Its just hard.

Because I love Emma so much.

**OK, how was that? I hope you liked it! I got the idea for the first half of the chapter, (when kyle and Darcy do a fake phone call) off of tumblr. Someone actually did that fake phone call when they were in a place with lots of pretty girls! I thought it was funny so I used it in the story! :) next one shot is Emma's first kiss! **

**Stay sweet! **

**-Daisy Star**


	2. she's moving?

**Hello me lovlies! Enjoy this next one shot! Takes place at the beginning of pies & prejudice.**

**Becca's POV**

_DIng dong! _

"I got it!" I yell from my room. Maybe it's Zach wanting to come over and talk about spring fling. But when I answer the door it turn out, its just Emma. "Oh Hi Emma." I say flatly. "Uhm,... Is Stewart around?" I jerk my thumb towards the back yard. "He's playing fetch with yo-yo" she smiles at Me "thanks."

She heads towards the backyard and I go back up the stairs, feeling like a deflated balloon. For two main reasons, first of all, its not Zach wanting to come and see me. And second of all, its so gross Emma comes over to see Stewart. I mean, don't they see each other enough at school?

I shake off the utterly gross feeling I have inside, and go to my room. I look at myself in my mirror. I don't understand why no one likes me! I mean, I know I sound self centered, but I always thought I was pretty, I mean I have shoulder length wavy blond hair, clear blue eyes, and a pretty completion, I don't have blackheads, I don't have acne scars, I don't have pimples.

I can hear my brother, and Emma talking outside my window. I have to admit, Emma is sorta pretty, she only has a pimple on the bridge of her nose, but other than that, she's really pretty. She's definitely not chubby anymore, she has a nice figure, and her hair is pretty too.

"Rebecca! Go get your brother for me!" Yells my mom from the front door. "OK mom!" I call down. I decide to just open my window and stick my head out.

When I open the blinds just a bit, I am so surprised at what I see, I nearly fall over.

Its Emma and Stewart, in front of my window! And they're about 2 inches apart! I nearly gag, when I realize they're going to kiss!

But as they embrace, I have mixed emotions inside, I feel grossed out, that one of my friends is kissing my brother, sad, because it seems like, when I thought emma was a looser and ugly, I can see now that she's really fabulous, and pretty, and I also feel happy, for my brother and Emma.

I can't help but stare at them.

They are still in close embrace. Emma has moved her arms up to wrap around his neck, and Stewart has his arms around Emma's waist. They actually look kinda cute together. Emma's brown curls look like she has gold highlights because of the sunlight, and yo-yo is barking happily around them, and the apple tree in the background, is swaying softly in the summer breeze.

They break apart after a few minutes. They sit down side my side in the grass, and as far as I can tell, they're not saying anything.

After a while, Emma gets up and dusts off her jeans, and turns to face my brother. They say something to each other and kiss again, this time Stewart placed both his hands on her cheeks to frame her face and Emma has her hands on his chest. They move their lips in synch, and they both smile against their kiss. They're really quite cute together actually. They pull apart, and Emma waves as she gets on her bike.

Stewart's eyes follow Emma until he can't see her anymore. Stewart turns and heads for the house, I go downstairs, to tell him mom was looking for him. I expect him to be happy and cheerful but he looks sad.

"Everything OK Stewart?" I ask cautiously, I don't want him to know I was spying on him and Emma. I choke back a giggle when I realize his lips are a light sparkly pink from Emma's lip gloss I'm guessing. He sighs, "ya, I'm just kinda, well, kinds upset." "Oh?" I say surprised. If I just had my first kiss from somrone I really liked I'd be on cloud 9.

"Ya, Emma just told me she's moving to England" Stewart says flatly. I must looked shocked because Stewart adds on, "only for a year!" "She's moving to England?" I ask still in shcok. Stewart nods sadly.

I feel sort of awkward. I don't know how to comfort him. I decided to throw caution in the wind, and give him a hug. He stiffens but then relaxes and hugs me back. "I know you're going to miss Emma. But a year will go by fast." He let's go and smiles at me, "thanks Becca" I give him a light punch on his arm, "hey, no problem."

Stewart starts to walk away. "Oh mom was looking for you you better go see what she wants." I say. "K thanks." I start to go upstairs, but then I remember something. "Oh Stewart!? I think you should wipe the lip gloss off your lips before you go see mom" I say as I give him a sly smile. He blushes a deep pink "oh OK thanks" he mutters. I laugh and go upstairs back to my room.

I may not have found the special somone yet, but I'm glad my brother has.

**k! That's a wrap! Hope you liked it! Comment and if you guys have any other ideas for one shots pm me or put down in the reviews!**

**Stay sweet!**

**Daisy Star.**


	3. Cassidy's girl gift

**This one shot takes place in between Dear pen Pal and Pies and Prejudice. Enjoy!**

**Cassidy's POV**

I just won today's baseball game. Which is awesome. I got lifted up on my teammates shoulders, and they chanted CASS-ID-Y! CASS-ID-Y! And I am double happy because Zach and I are friends again which is awesome because I really missed hanging out with him.

And I will never ever EVER admit this to ANYONE but I enjoyed Zach's kiss the one he surprised me with last summer. But I will never admit it because, A. Its embarrassing, and B. Because I don't want to be separated from one of the guys.

"I'm home!" I call into the house. "Hi honey! I'm in the kitchen!" I follow my moms voice and the smell of steak that leads me into the kitchen. "How was your game?"

I nod enthusiastically, "great! I beat them 7-2!" My mom smiles. "That's good. Now go shower before dinner is ready.

I don't like taking showers because, I just don't. "Fine" I say sullenly.

I turn around and go up the stairs and into the bathroom. I start to strip off my clothes, after taking off my T-shirt and jeans, I'm left with just my bra and underwear. I wish I don't have to wear a bra. Its one of those things that weather i like it ot not, seperates me as 'one of the guys'

In 7th grade mom thought it was time for to use one. She bought me the kind that you just pull over your head. After a while I started to get bigger, so she took me bra shopping for a whole 2 hours. She tried to get me a lacy one, and lacy underwear, but I put my foot down.

After a while I got really frustrated, and told her buy me whichever one, just as long as its plain white and or plain beige and most definitely NO lace. Apparently I wasn't specific enough, because she bought me one that was a minty green color, I told her just plain white.

And did she listen?

She did not?

I had no choice but to wear it.

As I take off my bra and underwear too, I hop into the shower.

I emerge a few minutes later.

While drying myself, my mind goes back to my baseball game. When I was up to bat, I slightly shook the bat, but I shook a little more than that. If you know waht i mean...

And when i shook, ALL the other guys on the opposite team started to howl, and some started to whistle!

And it was the most embarrassing thing I have ever experienced.

I shake my self out of the memory, and jog downstairs. "Set the table sweetheart" says my mom. I nod and get the napkins and forks. I set the table, hopefully to my mom's standards. And start sniffing around in the kitchen. Just as my mom is about to serve, I say quickly, "start eating without me! I have to go to the bathroom really quick." "Ok!" She says.

I run up to the bathroom, and close the door behind me quickly. I don't want my steak to get cold so I try to go to the bathroom fast. I pull down my pants and underwear, and as I sit down to go, I glance down, and there on my underwear, is a red blotch. I stare at it for a couple of seconds. Blink a few times to see if it will go away.

It doesn't.

I start to cry. Slowly but surely, I'm getting farther and farther as 'one of the guys' how am I going to play hockey comfortably? Or baseball? Or soccer? I wipe away my tears, and clean up. I bunch up a lot of toilet paper, and put it on my underwear. I wash my hands and head downstairs. I put on a fake smile and sit down to eat.

After dinner, I go up to Courtney's room, she's sitting at her desk looking at apartments and dorms. "Uh Courtney?" She turns around in her chair. "Ya Cass?" "I-i-i think I got my period." I say as my face turns the color my blotch was. Courtney's face breaks into a soft smile. "Awww! congrats Cass! Let's go tell mom" "do we have to?" I ask nervously. "Duh, of course we have to, she has to know some time! And right now is the perfect time because Stanley went to go pick up some stuff from the store."

After talking to my mom and Courtney for a while, I head up to my room to go to sleep. Just as I'm about to turn out the lights, there's a soft knock on my door. "Come in!" I say. No one comes in. I open my door, and sitting in front is a small pile of books and a pack of something. I pick them up, close the door, and sit on my bed to read the covers.

The first one reads, "Taking care of your new body!" Another one says "How to understand the whole new me!" And the last one says "Puberty rocks!" I nearly gag just looking at these. I open up the tale of contents page on the "Taking care of your new body!"

Some of the chapters where 'menstruating' 'hair growth' and 'breasts'. These books are going to the very bottom of my junk drawer.

The little pack of 'something' turns out to be maxi pads. 2 packs actually, one are the sports kind. I put 3 of the sports kind in the secret pocket in my duffle bag, the one I use for my sports. And I put one of the regular kind on And turn out the lights and fall into a dreamless sleep.

So ya, that's how I got my period. I think my most embarrassing story I have, happened about 4 months after I got my period...

4 months later...

"That was a good one Sloane!" Says my hockey coach. I beam at him, "Thanks coach!" Coach claps his hands. "That's a wrap guys! Pack up and I'll see you all here next week same place same time!" I kneel and start to pack up my skates, and helmet when, two converse appear next to me. "Hey Sloane." Zach says carelessly. I straighten up and give him a smile "hey." "Need help packing up?" Zach asks. I give him a weird look, "uh sure" he starts putting away my knee pads and shin guards.

"Where do these go?" He asks pointing to my mouth piece. In that little pocket on the side. He unzips the pocket, but not just any pocket, he opens the pocket with my pads.

He looks at them, then at me, then at them, then finally at me. I practically fly over to him, and snatch the pads away from him. "Don't paw through my stuff!" I hollar. He takes a step back frightened.

"Uh, it's... Uh its OK Cassidy, I know what happens to girls during a certain part of the month." Zach turns a deep red. So do I for that matter. "We're learning about it in health class along with-" I interrupt him, "shush, I don't need to know what you learning in health class." He look at the floor. And I start to walk away.

"Do you ever get them though?" I whip my head around. "Get what?" I snap. "Cramps?" I glare at him. "Its none of your business!" And with that I stomp away.

That was probably the most embarrassing story. So ya, that was my first period story.

**kay guys! I hope you liked this one! Next chapter is going to be Becca's first kiss, half of the chapter will be her first kiss with Zach and the other half of the chapter will be her first kiss with Theo.**

**Stay sweet!**

**Daisy Star**


	4. so un-Cassidy

**alright guys, this one shot was supposed to be Becca's first kiss. But I'm not really feelin' it right now. So I'm going to do something different. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Cassidy's POV**

I blow my whistle.

"Alright girls! Gather up!" 6 little girls promptly skate towards me. And at the other side of the rink is my youngest 'chick' she tries to skate towards me, but quickly falls. Tristan skates up to her, and sets her back on her feet. Just like he did the first time I met him.

He gives her a little push and she falls again. "Hang on girls, take a quick 5 minute break."

I skate over to my youngest 'chick'

"hold onto my hand sweetheart" I say softly. She tries to get up and wobbles a bit, but she regains her balance when she quickly grabs my hand.

Tristan appears by her other side, and she holds onto his pinky.

I give him a great full smile.

"Come on, love. Chin up, you'll get the hang of it." We both hold onto her hand as we lead her towards the middle of the rink.

She seems to be getting happier. And less frustrated. "Alright hang on tightly, love." Tristan says. Her grasp tightens. And we swing her. She let's out a happy squeal.

We get to the middle of the rink. And we let her go. She skates confidently towards the bench where all my other chicks are sitting.

I turn towards Tristan and I smile at him. "Thanks for the help. You think you can work with her for the rest of practice?" "Sure." Tristan replies.

"You want to go to the movies after we're done here?" Tristan asks softly. I nod. "Sure."

He smiles then turns towards me and kisses me.

It was a sudden kiss, so I'm shocked for a second, but I quickly recover. I enjoy his kiss.

Tristan definitely hasn't lost his touch.

What?

I mently slap myself. That was such a un-Cassidy-ish thought.

Everything seems to disappear around us. So it's not a surprise when we dont registar the sound of giggles.

Still close in our embrace, I feel something on my legs. I break apart from Tristan, and look down. My two youngest chicks are hugging my legs. And the two oldest are hugging Tristan's legs. And 3 of them are clustered around Tristan and I.

They are all giggling.

"TWISTAN & CASSIDY SITTEN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They all chant.

Tristan, looks at them in amusement, I on the other hand am embarrassed. I never thought I'd become the type of girl, who'd be caught kissing in public.

"Alright girls! Break it up, go do your drills!" Says a deep voice behind me. All the girls reluctantly, do as they're told.

I turn around to see Darcy Hawthorne with a smug smile on his face. "Hi lovebirds" he says.

I blush a deep red. "Thanks Darcy for stopping the girls." I say.

Darcy chuckles. "Actually it was my idea. I figured you should get it after the dumb joke you made, about me and Jess 'spooning' at the progressive dinner."

I just shake my head, "shut up Hawthorne, that was two years ago" I tell him playfully.

"Well, I just came to drop some things off, but if you want you two lovebirds can go, and I'll finish up the rest of practice." Darcy offers.

I'm about to agree, but then that would mean Tristan and I would be going on a date. Which is technically true, but Darcy doesn't need to know that.

As I open my mouth to turn down his offer, Tristan speaks up. "That'd me great, mate. Thanks"

"Hey know problem." Tristan reaches out to shake Darcy's hand. We say good bye to each other, and I ask Tristan to drive me home so I can take a quick shower.

On the car ride home he and I laugh about what happened at the rink.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7:30 Cass." He says parking the car in front of my house. "Kay, sounds good." I tell him. He leans over and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "See you at 7:30!" I call as he drives away.

I wait till I can't see the car anymore before I head up the driveway.

I still can't belive , that I, Cassidy Sloane. Have a boyfriend.

I feel happy to have one, but then also its kinda weird.

"Hey mom!" I call into the house. "I'm in here Cass!" I follow her voice, she's in the living room.

"Hi mom, I'm going to take a quick shower, then head to the movies with Tristan."

"OK honey, what are you going to wear?" I give her a strange look. "What am I going to _wear?"_ she nods. "Yea , what are you going to wear?" "Just my T-shirt and jeans I guess."

She looks at me. "Aren't you going to dress up nice for Tristan?"

I shrug and head up to shower.

I may have a boyfriend now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start looking like Becca Chadwick.

I go upstairs and turn on the water.

I few minutes later, I step out of the water, fresh, and clean.

I go into my room, and start drying off. After I'm done, I open my drawers to get my brown T-shirt. But next to my brown T-shirt, is a black fitted elbow length sleeve blouse, with a gray lace back.

It's one Courtney got me for my birthday, and I only wore once. I stare at it for a few seconds before pulling it out.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

This is sooo un-Cassidy.

I Put it on.

It defines curves, I didn't even know I had.

I pull on dark grey skinny jeans. And then go to my closet to get my shoes.

I stare at the row of shoes in my closet.

None of these go with my blouse.

Oh my god.

I can't believe I just thought that.

Next thing I know, I'm going to be thinking about my hair.

OH MY GOSH! My hair! I'm terrible at doing it myself and I don't want to ask my mom for help.

But then I have a flashback.

I remember watching my sister use the straightening iron sooo many times, I think I can use it.

After a hard 20 minutes later I finally get my hair the way I want it.

Since its been straightened, its longer than usual. It reaches about one inch below my bust.

I also used a the curling iron to round out my bangs a bit.

I also found a old black headband of Courtney's.

I put that on too.

I stare at Courtney's make up.

I pick up the mascara wand and apply some.

This is my second time using the mascara wand. The first time I used it was for Simon's birthday party.

I put the wand down and tip toe over to my mom's closet. I look at her shoes and after a few minutes of looking at them I decide on some red spike heels. I slip them on and teeter over back to my room.

I walk around my room a few times to get the hang of walking in these shoes.

As I get ready to go down stairs, I feel like I should check myself, just in case I'm missing something.

I stare back at my reflection.

I know what's missing.

I don't want to use it.

But I think I have to.

I reach over to the pale pink lip gloss. And apply some until my lips sparkle and shine.

Oh, and apparently its strawberry flavor.

I take a deep breath, and go downstairs.

I approach mom and Stanley.

At first they don't notice me, but then my mom glances up and does a double take.

"Oh my..." She says souding faint. Stanley looks at me, and his eyes open up super huge.

"Cassidy!?" He asks incrdiously. I blush. "Ya?" "You look lovely honey!" Says my mom. "Ya?" I say again.

"All that just for Tristan?" Asks Stanley. I blush and nod meekly.

He sits back In his chair at a loss for words. "Your blouse is to low-cut" Stanley grumbles.

"Nonsense! You look beautiful honey! Your blouse is uh...lower than usual but you look so pretty!"

"Thanks" I say.

The doorbell rings. I feel a wave of pankick. What if Tristan thinks I just look silly!?

I start walking towards the door when Stanley says, "hang on Cass, let me talk to Tristan before you go see him." I give home a strange look. "OK?"

"Hello Stanley!" I hear Tristan say when Stanley answers the door. "Its Mr Kinkad to you..." And that's the last I hear before the door shuts.

My mom laughs, "I think Stanley's going to give Tristan a stern talking to."

"Why?" I ask. "Its not like he did anything wrong."

"Well, you two are older know and he doesn't want Tristan trying any monkey bussniss."

I blush.

"Anyway sweetheart, I was wondering if you want some of Courtney's perfume?"

I always loved the way my sister smelled. She smelled like lilacs.

"Sure." I say trying to to sound too excited.

After a douse of perfume, and 10 minutes later, Tristan & Stanley come inside.

At first, Tristan doesn't see me, but when he does, his eyes nearly bug out of his head.

"Cassidy!" He says suddenly bumping into the coffee table and knocking everything off it in the process. He seems clumsy for a minute, but he quickly regains his cool.

"Are you ready?" He squeaks.

He clears his throat.

"are you ready?" He says In his normal voice.

I nod. Not trusting myself to speak.

As soon as we're out of the house and in the car he says, "you look lovely"

I blush of course. "Thanks"

He doesn't say anything on the way to the movies.

When he turns off the engine, he doesn't make a move to get out.

"Everything OK?" I ask nervously.

He doesn't say anything, instead he leans over and kisses me.

I close my eyes and kiss him back.

He hasn't lost his touch.

Ugh, I hate my thoughts.

I forget about my thoughts and enjoy his kiss instead. We pull apart a few minutes later.

"Yes, everything is OK." He says with a smile. "But what I want to know is, why did you change?"

"I knew it, I look silly don't I?" Tristan laughs. "You look anything BUT silly! You look gorgeous, luv!" "Really?" I ask surprised. "Yes really!" He says.

"But why did you change?" He asks again.

I look him in the eyes, "because I think you deserve someone beautiful."

I think he's actually tearing up! "Don't you ever think that!" He says fiercely. "You are beautiful, and dressing up just adds to your beauty, but its not a nessecity. Mascara only adds to the beauty of your eyes, but its not a nessecity."

We're both silent for a moment.

"I love you cassidy. I love you for you. And I wouldn't want to change anything about you"

I look at him with tears in my eyes. He's never told me he loves me.

Love is something I never thought I would understand.

Love is something complicated and beautiful.

Love means something big.

Love is different from 'like likeing someone'.

Love is based on trust and respect.

And Tristan just told me he LOVES me.

But do I love Tristan?

Do I trust and respect him?

Do I want to change anything about him?

"I love you too" I finally say.

He and I break into a smile.

He gets out of the car, and runs over to my side, and opens the door.

"Milady'." He says as he bows.

I laugh. "Such a gentlemen" I say stepping out.

We laugh and walk hand in hand.

I hate to admit it but I like the sound of the 'click' 'tap' of the high heels.

After the movie is over, he and I decide to go to the rink for a bit.

At the rink, he and I laugh and joke around.

While I'm drinking some water, I hear a familiar tune.

Its the waltz.

I feel Tristan's hand on my waist. And he takes my free hand and takes it. And suddenly we're waltzing around the rink.

"You're getting better." Tristan says.

"Thanks." I say. We hum the final bars of the song and finish the dance.

He tightens his arms around me, and pulls me close.

Just like he did last year.

And just like last year, he leans towards me, and sets his lips on mine.

And kisses me.

**Tada! That's this one shot! I hope you liked it! I just love writing from cassidy's point of view. I mean, who doesn't!? **

**Stay Sweet!**

**- Daisy Star**


	5. Truth or Dare

**Ok guys! I'm promised to do Becca's first kiss, but I have no idea what to do with that! If you guys have an idea for it, let me know down below in the reviews! Thanks a bunch! This next one shot takes place in between HFTH and Wish You Where Eyre.**

**Emma's POV**

"Hey guys! I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare!" Says Savannah. Becca, Megan, Jess, Cassidy, and I look at each other nervously.

Last time they played truth or dare, it didn't end up well.

"Uhm well, OK? I guess." I say nervously.

Everyone else eventually agrees too.

"OK, I'll go first." Says Savannah.

"Jess? Truth or dare?"

Jess thinks for a moment.

"Truth." She answers.

"Has Kevin Mullins ever kissed you?"

I already know the answer to this.

Jess's face turns pink. "Yes." She says.

Becca, Megan, and Cassidy are trying really hard not to laugh. "When Jess?! You never told us! Does Darcy know?!" Becca asks.

Jess scowls, "he kissed me in 9th grade, when he came to my dorm at colonial I answered the door, he placed a box of chocolates in my hand them kissed my cheek and ran away. I never told you because, it was humiliating, and yes Darcy knows, he thinks its hilarious."

Everyone is howling with laughter. I try to hide my giggles by coughing.

"OK uhm, Cassidy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" says Cassidy confidently.

Jess thinks for a moment.

"I dare you to drink whatever I bring you."

Cassidy nods.

And Jess disappears downstairs.

She comes back up a few minutes later with a brownish looking drink.

She gives it to Cassidy. Cassidy smells it.

"EW! WHAT IS THAT!?"

"I'll tell you once you take a gulp."

Cassidy takes a big gulp and makes a face.

"That is the most horrid thing I have ever tasted! What is that!?"

"Goats milk, pickle juice, mustard and lemonade."

We're all laughing at Cassid's disgusted face.

"OK Cassidy your turn" says Becca.

"Becca Truth or dare?"

"Truth" she says.

I guess if Jess can think of something so horrid non of us want to think about what Cassidy can dream up.

"How come you used to flirt with Zach, then you turned around and flirted with Darcy? What's up with you and flirting?"

Becca turns pink. "Is it my fault I wanted boys to notice me? How else am I supposed to get their attention?"

"Der, you've got to be yourself." I tell her.

She looks at me. "Well, how did you get Stewart? Don't try to deny that you flirt with him."

I think about this for a second.

"Actually no, I've never flirted with your brother." I say matter of factly.

Becca rolls her eyes.

"OK Emma, truth or dare?" Becca asks.

"Dare." I say nervously.

"I dare you to flirt with my brother."

I turn pink.

"But your the expert on flirting not me, I don't know how to." I mutter.

Everyone giggles.

"You've got to figure it out yourself!"

Jess shoots me a sympathetic glance. But theres a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

She's enjoying this as much as everyone else.

Darcy,and Stewart are in the living room talking.

"Hey, Stewart, I need to go get something outside, would you help me?" I say in a chirpy voice.

He looks up at me and smiles. "Sure Ems. What do you need help with?"

"There's a bag of chicken feed out front, that needs to be brought to the back, and its too heavy."

"OK let's go."

I follow him to the front. The chicken feed bag is really too heavy, I can barley drag it.

Stewart slings it over his shoulder.

Oh. Wow. He's strong.

"Wow Stewart! You so strong!" I gush.

He chuckles.

"Let's go through the side." He says.

"OK!" I chirp.

After he puts the bag down he leans against the fence. And grins at me.

I twirl one of my curls in my hair.

"So where you like, talking about sportsy stuff?" Stewart looks at me kind of weird. "Um, Darcy and I where talking about the red Sox?"

"Oh my gosh how cool!" I chirp.

Stewart looks at me for a long second.

"What up Ems?"

"Nothing!" I squeal, giving him a playful push.

"Ems, I know you. You aren't acting like yourself."

I sigh, "well, we where kinda playing truth or dare upstairs, and Becca dared me to uhm...flirt with you." I say, my cheeks flaming.

Stewart laughs.

"Flirting is not necessary Emma. Flirting is a way fake girls try to get a guy. You never had to do that with me, I think your perfect then way you are." I smile at him. "Thanks Stewart."

"Alright Stewart, I can't keep them waiting, im going to hear back up." I say.

"OK before you go..." Stewart starts off saying.

But he doesn't finish because he kisses me.

A few minutes later we break apart breathless and happy.

I float back up to Jess's room.

"Megan? Truth or dare?" I ask before anyone can ask me how it went.

"Truth." She answers.

"Have you ever thought of designing a bra and underwear? I bet you do have a sketch of it somewhere."

Megan blushes.

"Yes." She answers.

"I bet there fabulous Megan!" Says Savannah.

Megan mutters something I can't hear.

"OK Savannah, truth or dare?"

She thinks for a moment.

"Dare." She finally answers.

"I dare you to go do the macarana in front of Darcy and Stewart."

We all burst into laughter.

Savannah mumbles something, and stalks out of the room.

We hear some muffled voices then a..."Aaaaaayyyyeee Macarana!"

Then we hear Darcy and Stewart laughing.

Then Savannah bursted back into the room, her face a thunder cloud.

We've all collapsed into giggles.

"Its not funny y'all!" She says.

"Yes it is!" Jess hiccups.

"That was priceless!" Crows Cassidy.

"You sounded ridiculous!" Says Becca.

We all continue to laugh for a good 5 minutes.

"Uh...let's see here...let's do the opposite of what we did before, so, Cassidy, Truth or dare?"

"Um, let me think...uh truth!?" Cassidy says sarcastically.

"Do you like being so close to Tristan when you two skate together?"

Cassidy turns as red as her hair. "Well, kinda..."

"That's not an answer! Yes or no Cass!?" Savannah says.

"YES OK!? Now lay off!"

Becca let's out a snort and Megan gives her a warning glance.

"OK Jess," says Cassidy. "I dare you to eat whatever I bring you."

Jess looks so nervous. She gives a small nod.

Cassidy hands her a jelly bean.

"A jelly bean?" Jess asks.

Cassidy nods with a Cheshire grin on her face.

Jess shrugs and plops the jelly bean in her mouth.

After a few seconds, she promptly spits it back out.

"WHAT FLAVOR WAS THAT!?"

Cassidy grins.

"I bought a bunch of joke jelly beans the flavor you got was stinky socks."

"That was terrible!"

Cassidy laughs, "Just a little payback for that drink you gave me!"

"OK Megan? You ready for your dare?" Jess asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Megan says nervously.

A dare you to wear plain jeans a plain T-shirt and plain running shoes, and NO accessories!"

Megan looks absolutely horrified.

We all burst into laughter at her face.

"Here you go, I will provide the T-shirt a jeans and shoes." Says Cassidy.

"Don't worry there clean."

Megan leaves the room for about 2 minutes and comes back in looking really really...dull.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." She says, clearly upset.

"How long do I have to wear this for?" She asks.

"Until after we go out for dinner and Kimball farms." Says jess.

Megan sighs.

"OK, um...Savannah, Have you ever read an actual book?"

"Just twice." She says with her cheeks flaming.

"Listen, I'm not a bookworm y'all! So don't gang up on me."

I giggle. And Savannah shoots me a death glare.

"Emma, when and where was your first Kiss with Stewart?"

I turn pink.

I haven't really talked about that with anyone, except Jess and Cassidy.

I haven't told Megan because I don't want her to tell Becca, as much as I want to tell her, it wouldn't be fair for her to keep it a secret from her Best Friend.

"The month before I left for England, and he kissed me in his backyard in front of the apple tree."

A chorus of 'awww's go around the room.

"Becca, I dare you to prank call Zach."

"I CANT DO THAT!" She Screech's.

"You have to, its the dare." I say

"Your lucky I'm the last person Emma, otherwise I would let you have it." She grumbles.

"But wait! He'll recognize my caller ID!" She whines.

We shrug.

"To bad." Says cassidy simply.

Just as Becca picks up the phone to call, the moms call for us. "Girls! Time to go to the restaurant!"

Becca let's out a sigh of relief.

"To be continued Chadwick..." Says Cassidy.

We all troop downstairs with Megan, trailing behind.

"Truth or dare?" Grumbles Megan. "More like interagation or humiliation."

"No kidding." Savannah says.

I have to hold back giggles.

Works for me.

Works for me...

**hope you liked it! Sorry for the ending...not one of my best endings. But I hope you all liked this one shot!**

**Stay sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	6. will you Courtney?

**So sorry for the wait guys! I've had terrible writers block! But I finally got an idea! And I am sooo excited! Enjoy!**

**Courtney's POV**

"Come on Courtney! Don't be such a slow poke!" Grant teases me. I laugh. "I'm coming! Not everyone is tip top athlete like you!" Grant laughs.

We slow down to a stroll. We're both silent, lost in our own thoughts.

Our hands are clasped and we're slightly swinging them in between us.

It's a cool LA evening, which means it's about 72° degrees. A cool ocean breeze whispers past Grant and I.

Grant and I.

I love the sound of that.

I never thought there would be a 'Grant and I' when I met him, I knew there was a spark between us, but I had gotten so many sparks with so many other guys, this particular 'spark' didn't make a difference. But as the months went by, I grew more and more fond of him. Eventually, I fell in love with him.

Which has never happened to me before, like I said, there had been a lot of other guys.

I remember our first date, it was goofy and I was able to act myself with him. On all my other 'first dates' with other guys, I always acted sophisticated, and mysterious, but I enjoyed my first date with Grant best.

I remember our first kiss, we where at the library, he and I were studying together, we both got up to get books, and when I couldn't reach a book I wanted, he gave me a boost, when he lowered me back down, I turned to face him, I was still clutching my book to my chest and he leaned in and kissed me.

It was a really wonderful moment, we've kissed since then, but nothing more.

"Let's go sit over here..." Grant says snapping me out of my day dream and leading me to a stone bench, under some big oak trees.

We sit close together with our shoulders touching, laughing and joking.

Everything I'm wearing, has become wrinkly and askew from moving around and laughing so much.

I stand up to adjust myself.

I decided on a Christmasy colored outfit, it is Christmas Eve after all, I picked out red cropped jeans, and a white tank top with a pale green cardigan, with a long gold locket, and silver bangle bracelets.

After I've adjusted myself I turn back around to see Grant... On one knee.

I stare at him dumbfounded.

In his hand, is a little blue velvet box.

"Courtney?" He starts off, his voice is the slightest bit wobbly. "Courtney?; I love you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to grow old together, and have a family, so Courtney Sloane? Will you marry me?"

I realize I've been holding my breath. "Yes Grant! Yes! I will!" I say with tears of joy streaming from my face. His face looks almost incredulous, "Really!?" He asks.

I nod happily. I'm laughing and crying at the same time. He takes my hand and slips a ring on my finger.

I don't even look at the ring, all I care about at this moment is My wonderful fiancé Grant.

He straightens up, we pull close together and kiss.

His lips wrap around mine, in a soft caring kiss.

I can't help but think, this is our first kiss as man and wife.

Which isn't true, but I can't help what I think.

I still feel like crying and laughing while we kiss.

This mix of emotions, I never felt before. Its a great feeling.

We break apart a few minutes later. Our cheeks are flushed from happiness, and we just look at each other for a few moments.

Grant starts singing, "Your Song" by John Elton. He sings one of my favorite parts of the song,

"I don't have much money; but boy if I did! I'd buy a big house, where, we both could live!"

I smile at him. "I love you Grant, but what will are parents think? We're still in college and..." Grant interrupts me. "I'll wait for as long as I need to. When I finish college, I'll be at my lawyers internship, while you finish up college. And those next two years, we can save up for a house and a nice wedding and honeymoon."

I'm confident that our parents will support our decision.

We've walked right up to Grant's house, he and I look at each other nervously. "Ready?" I ask. He nods confidently. "Ready."

I don't make a move to go into the house. And I must look pretty panicked because Grant laughs, "Hey, relax. Everything will turn out alright." He gives my hand a squeeze.

"Thanks Grant"

He smiles and gives me a soft loving kiss, and I smile against our kiss and kiss him back.

When we pull apart, I feel light headed, breathless, and I feel much better knowing Grant is beside me.

My cheeks are flushed a light pink, and my smile is a mile wide.

"Hi everyone!" I say happily at everyone who's seated in the living room.

I smile at Cassidy.

She gives a small smile back.

"Grant just asked me to marry him,and I said Yes!" I announce.

There's stunned silence for about half a second, while everyone processes this. Then my mom and Grant's mom bursts into happy tears and showers Grant and I with Kisses.

Chloe see's Our mom's crying so she starts crying,and even Stanley and Grant's dad looks like they might cry, and burst with pride.

I glance at Cassidy, she looks the same way she did when Stanley proposed to mom.

She looks like crying, and also like she wants to whack someone with her hockey stick.

Either way, I know this engagement is a surprise for Cassidy, and I know for sure, she's not happy about it.

**kay guys that's it! Soooooo sorry its short, but I'm going to do her wedding in the next one shot! Or if anyone wants to try and do her wedding feel free to write it! And I want to have a little contest! Put down in the reviews an idea for a one shot, and I will do it for sure for the next chapter! If you have an idea, be a little specific please!**

**Stay sweet!**

**-Daisy star!**


	7. Part or your world

**OMG I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS ONE SHOT! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT IT THOUGH, I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE, YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO FIGURE IT OUT BY THE TITLE OR THE P.O.V ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Darcy's P.O.V (Age 6)<strong>

"But why mommy!?"

"Because Daddy and I feel you should be something else for Halloween."

I cross my arms and stomp my foot down on my Ariel bed spread, "But I want to be Ariel for Halloween! She's fabulous!"

My mom sighs and closes her eyes, "But Darcy, you have the Ariel bed spread, you have the Ariel PJ's you have the Ariel lunch box, and just about every other Ariel product!"

I'm about to argue when I have an idea...I'll win my mom over in song!

I start to sing the tune of 'Part of your world' my all time favorite song-

_Maybe your right, maybe I do have to much stuff... I just don't understand how a world of wonderful things could be bad..._

_Look at this stuff isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the boy, they boy who has, everything..._

_Look at my room, treasures untold how many wonders can one boys room hold? Lookin' around here you'd think, sure he's got everything..._

_I've got Ariel stuff and gizmos a-plenty._

_I've got lunch boxes and snow globes galore...you want the coloring book? I got 20._

_But who cares?_

_No big deal..._

_I want more!_

I finish with a deep bow.

I look up at my mom's face and she's looking at me opened mouthed.

"I'd have to talk to your father Darcy." She says finally.

"OK."

"Now go sit with your sister Emma."

My 4 year old sister is a pain, but she likes watching The Little Mermaid too, so I can't complain much.

I sit next to her and turn my attention to Ariel, she's sitting with prince Erik in the boat.

I sing along with Sebastian-

_You wanna,_  
><em>Kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Yes, you want her<em>  
><em>Look at her you know you do<em>  
><em>Possible she wants you too,<em>  
><em>there is one way to ask her.<em>  
><em>It don't take a word,<em>  
><em>Not a single word, go on and<em>  
><em>Kiss the Girl (sing wit' me now)<em>

Emma gets up and runs in happy circles trying to sing along.

"Darcy!" calls me dad from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I run up and go as fast as I can. I really hope they decided to let me wear the Ariel costume I saw at the mall.

I enter the kitchen to see my dad sitting near the table and my mom standing behind him.

"Yes?" I ask putting my puppy eyes on.

My mom cracks a smile, and i figure this is a good sign. "Can I have the Ariel gummy snacks we bought today mom?" She purses her lips and nods.

"Darcy-" Starts my dad.

"Darcy, Your mother told me you want to be Ariel for Halloween."

I nod and plop a gummy in my mouth.

"Well, your mother and I were talking and we thought that maybe you could be another character from The Little Mermaid."

I deflate like a balloon.

I don't want to be Flounder,

or Sebastian,

or Ursula.

But...I guess I could be prince Erik.

I shrug, "I guess I could be prince Erik."

A wide smile breaks out on my mom's face and my dad leans back and lets out a relieved sigh. "Wonderful! I'll help you pick out the everything you need!"

I shrug and walk away.

It kind of dulls the sparkle off my Halloween.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you look handsome?!" says my mom ruffling my hair so it looks like Prince Erik's.<p>

I shrug, "I guess." She kisses me cheek, "And everyone in your class will think so too."

She takes my hand and hauls me to the car to take me to my first grade class where we're having a Halloween party.

I drag my feet into the classroom.

I could have made a grand entrance as Ariel but nooo, I had to be prince Erik.

I see my best friend Kyle across the room and he waves wildly at me, I wave feebly back.

My mom pinches my cheek lightly, "come on sweetheart, put on a smile, you look so handsome."

I bare my teeth sarcastically at her, and she laughs, "Go say Hi to Kyle and see what his costume is."

I make my way over to Kyle who's supposed to be a pirate.

He smiles at me from behind his fake beard and mustache, "Hi Darcy! Nice costume!"

I grin, "Thanks, but It's not what i had in mind."

"Oh." he simply says.

Someone taps on my shoulder and I turn around to see Cynthia and a couple of her friends behind her giggling. "Hi Darthy!" she has two missing teeth in front and can't quite say anything right.

"Hi." i smile at them and the girls behind Cynthia shriek with laughter.

"Whats so funny?" Kyle asks with a mouthfull of cupcake.

Cynthia shakes her head, sending her blond curly pigtails swinging, "nothing, we just wanthed thoo thell Darthy that he lookth very handthom."

I blush, "I'm prince Erik."

She nods, "We know, and my friends and i were wondering if you wanted to eat milk and cookies with us."

Milk and cookies!? Only the coolest kids in the first grade can have milk and cookies with Cynthis and her crew.

i nod happily, "Sure! Only if Kyle can come too."

She nods, "Sure."

Kyle and i walk towards the cool kids table with our heads held up high, we here excited whispers go through the classroom, and as I pass by the desks, i get a pat on the back from everyone saying i have their favorite costume.

Hmmm...

Prince Erik was a good idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay lovelies! I hoped you liked this one shot! It was fun writing it up, and messing around with disney and mdbc. and i know i said I wouldn't be updating this anymore but I MIGHT once in a while... stay on the look out for a new multi chap story I'm working on!<strong>

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	8. Just let yall' know

**Hey guys! sorry this isn't an update, I just wanted to take a moment to say thanks soooooo much for all your kind reviews about my stories and it means alot to me. But I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm probably not going to update for a week or 2 because I entered a short story contest but apparently 'short' means 10,000 words. (10,000 OR less but I want to give it all i got) BUT I did start a walk the runway chapter! And if you guys want I could post my story that im entering in the short story contest just so you guys can read it, but if you guys dont want me too then thats cool. :) just let me know if ya, and if no then no need to mention it... ANYWAY thanks again for all your support! IT REALLY DOES MEAN ALOT!**

**STAY SWEET!**

**-Daisy Star**


End file.
